1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus including: a control board on which is provided a control circuit for controlling operations of an image recording portion; and a communication board on which is provided an interface circuit for connecting between the control circuit and a telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus including: an image recording portion for recording an image on a recording medium; a control board on which is provided a control circuit for controlling operations of this image recording portion; and a communication unit including a telephone terminal to which a telephone line is connectable. The communication unit is disposed in a lower portion of a main body of the apparatus so as to be electrically connected with a communication cable to the control board disposed in an upper portion of the main body of the apparatus.